Duff Killigan
Duff Killigan is an irate Scotsman with a strong accent, who turned to crime once he was banned from pro golf. He proudly calls himself "The World's Deadliest Golfer" and uses exploding golf balls as his weapon of choice. Since his first appearance, he has shifted into a mercenary role, stealing technology or kidnapping people for the highest bidder. Physicality Appearance Duff Killigan is a Scottish man who wears a green and red tartan kilt, which is a type of skirt commonly found in Scotland and sometimes Ireland, although the tartan pattern makes it the former. He wears a purple shirt with the kilt and has a white sporran pouch with a blue rhinestone clasp for holding items. He also wears a green tam hat. He has a darker reddish hue of hair has a full beard and no mustache. Dark eye color either Dark Green, Dark Hazel, or a mix of Brown and Hazel or Brown. Personality He has a boisterous and brusque personality. Abilities Duff Killigan's combat style combines his love of golf with explosives in a surprisingly effective manner. He possesses a speedy and highly accurate golf swing, which he uses to launch exploding golf balls at unsuspecting opponents. He has also wielded two golf clubs as direct weapons themselves, an idea inspired by Kim Possible during their first encounter.Number One Biography History Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world, including mini golf, for excessive displays of temper. Killigan first encounters Team Possible after he kidnaps former weapons researcher Professor Sylvan Green. His plan is to use Green's more current research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him from golf. Kim defeats him by using super fertilizer on dandelion seeds and encasing Killigan in them.Number One Killigan next appears attempting to sell a stolen, experimental cybertronic battle suit, dubbed the Centurion Project, to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupts the sale, which results in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken promised him. Killigan then kidnaps Ron in hopes of forcing Kim to surrender the Centurion Project, unaware that it has temporarily bonded to her. Aided by the battle suit, Kim defeats Killigan, Drakken, and Shego, and the three villains are arrested.October 31st Killigan, Shego, and Monkey Fist each attempt to steal a valuable microchip that was accidentally swallowed by Rufus. They fail, due largely to heated competition among themselves, and Kim's interference.Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Killigan is briefly visible during Señor Senior, Junior's prison dance routine.Oh Boyz Due to Shego being sick with a cold, Killigan joins forces with Drakken. While they argue over terms, Ron manages to recover the stolen Ray-X from them. When Drakken also falls ill, Killigan hires temporary lackey Hank Perkins as his sidekick, and they re-steal Ray-X. Killigan then catches a cold, which left Perkins to run things.Sick Day Ron and Rufus sneak into Killigan's castle looking for a library book that Ron lost on a previous mission. They interrupt Killigan's lunch of haggis, and he forces them to join him, much to their disgust.Overdue Killigan makes only brief appearances in Kim's Senior year. He is one of several villains interested in buying HenchCo's molecular transducer, and joins the rest in pursuing Kim once she stole it.Grande Size Me Shortly before Kim's homecoming, Killigan kidnaps computer programmer Ricky Rotiffle. Killigan is quickly captured and handed over to Global Justice.Homecoming Upset Kim and Ron investigate Killigan shortly before their graduation, suspecting him of a vandalism spree of various golf courses. As it turns out, he himself was a victim of the same, and has installed a new security system on his island for that very reason.Graduation, Part 1 Relationships Family "Gram" Killigan Killigan briefly referred to his Gram Killigan and her haggis recipe, which he still made for himself on occasion. He apparently held her in such high regard that in his castle, it was his ironclad tradition that no one refused to eat the haggis once it was prepared.Overdue Rivals Dr. Drakken and Shego While Duff Killigan generally preferred to work alone, on occasion he did agree to temporary partnerships or assistance. In particular, he worked with Dr. Drakken and Shego more than anyone else, either attempting to sell them stolen technology, or putting aside personal differences long enough to achieve a mutually beneficial goal. Killigan did not actually seem to like either one, because while he did find Drakken's bumbling to be amusing, they were rivals first and foremost, and consequently found themselves in pursuit of the same technology at times. Enemies Team Possible Will Du Paraphernalia Clothes Duff Killigan wears a green tam o' shanter, purple sweater, tartan kilt, and brown kilt hose. Equipment *Set of golf clubs *Exploding golf balls *Tartan-themed non-rigid airship, equipped with self-destruct mechanism *Castle on private island, armed with security system *Submarine with mechanical claw arms Quotes Ron: Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat! Rufus: (Chatters) Man: Happy Halloween. Kid: Mister, could you not do smell your feet? It's really lame. Ron: Hey, unicorn came to play. Kid: You're no unicorn, you're just a horse's… Killigan: I've come to claim what's mine! Kid: (Giggles) He's dressed like a girl. Killigan: I'm not! Kid: You're wearing a skirt! Killigan: It's a kilt! Kid: (The kids leave) Whatever. Ron: Poor Duff. Kids can be cruel. Killigan: Not as cruel as I can be, Mr. Stoppable. So tell me, (points at Ron) where is the Centurion project?! Ron: That thing stuck on Kim's wrist? Killigan: She's still got it, then? Bonny good. Where is she? Ron: Not with me. Killigan: She told her momma she was going with you. Ron: No, you got it all wrong. She's with her parents. Killigan: What? Man: Oh, another trick or treater. (Duff puts his hand out for a piece of candy from the man) Happy Halloween. Piece of advice. The girl costume works better without the beard. Killigan: (madly and loudly) I'm nae a girl! Gallery Killigan.jpg duff killigen.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-26-17h38m27s204.png vlcsnap-2013-12-26-17h41m00s214.png vlcsnap-2013-12-26-15h56m29s160.png vlcsnap-2013-12-26-15h58m04s116.png PrtSc @ ASiT 2015-05-03.jpg Douf.jpg Trivia *Despite being one of the most recurring villains of the franchise, Killigan has only ever had one episode to himself. All of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. *He's also a boss in the video game Drakken's Demise. *Duff is one of the few villains that does not have henchmen. *Killigan is the last person seen to become sick in "Sick Day". *Killigan is the second villain to enter the Possible House. Alternate Versions Future Killigan/Robo-Duff Killigan joins forces with fellow villains Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego. The four steal and combine the two halves of the Tempus Simia idol, and use it to travel into the past, in an effort to attack Kim during vulnerable moments of her life. Killigan, Drakken, and Monkey Fist are captured after a failed attempt to crush Kim as a middle school student, but Shego escapes with the Tempus Simia. This results in a dark future timeline where Shego rules the world, and Killigan is among her henchmen, though greatly changed: he is then the self-professed "World's Deadliest Golfing Cyborg", which Ron notes as not being a crowded field, now known as Robo-Duff. He is tasked with capturing the future versions of Wade and Jim and Tim Possible. The destruction of the Tempus Simia virtually erases this adventure from history.A Sitch in Time Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Duff Killigan is voiced by Brian George. Episode Appearances References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters